


Don't Leave Me

by IMeMyandMine



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki keeps going after the white speck in the distance but Taemin never returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

_"Hyung I'm tired of you always being away. I hate that you're never here when I need you, when I need your you touch, when I just wanna be close to you. But I guess that was to much to ask from you. In a way It's okay that you're always working and never have time for me, because I found someone else. I found someone better than you. I found someone that will be there for me when I need him to be with me to touch me and to be close by whenever I want him to be."_

 

 

His word played over and over again in my mind as the rain poured down my body as I tried chasing after him. I guess I wasn't good enough for him. But the more I chase after him the less hope I have in hime returning to me agian. 

 

 

He doesn't know that I worked extra hours everyday so I could afford the engagement ring that he liked so much. I guess he'll never know how much I hated working extra hours because I did want to be with him all day everyday. He won't know how much I really wanted to be there for him when he needed me.

 

 

He won't know how much it hurt me when I got home and he wasn't there, because I knew that he had found someone else. I knew all about him being with Minho. I knew about him going out with him and having him there with him when I wasn't.

 

 

But why did he have to decide on today. Why? Of all days why today? Why the day that i had finally had enough money to buy that engagement ring and decided to prupose to him? Why couldn't he just wait a bit more? 

 

 

And now all I see is a little white speck running away in the rain. I can't catch up to him. This time its't not like the last time that he left me. This time he didn't look back. By that I know that this time he won't come back, not even for his stuff. Because this time when I got home all his stuff was already gone. He was just waiting for me to tell me that it was over and that he had found someone better than me.

 

 

Not only do I feel hopeless but i probably look hopeless to everyone around me in the streets. I mean what would you think of a grown man crying out in the street screaming for his lover to come back to him.

 

 

This time I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act. All because my Taemin won't come back to me. No matter how much I beg him to come back. He's already moved on.

 

 

 And right now all I can think of is if he ever truly ever loved me or was he just using me.

 

 

A/N: just wanted to tell you guys that i wrote this in like 15 minutes so it might not make sense. also i'm extremely tired to that might contibute to it being kind of wierd. well hope you guys enjoyed it. and don't forget to tell me what you thought.


End file.
